


Slice of Motel Sex

by DelinquentDesire97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelinquentDesire97/pseuds/DelinquentDesire97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has succumbed to his human desires and explored videos showing sexual acts that Dean finds so intriguing. And he doesn't know why, but it comes to him. He starts by giving himself release and fulfilling the needs of a particular hunter. Not to mention practice the few tricks he picked up in the past couple of hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Motel Sex

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this so I will post it if I get enough hits/comments showing the demand. Also criticism is very welcome!! Thanks to johnlockandthorki for the beta of this one/two-shot :)

Cas was motionless enthralled by the antics that unfolded on the box television in the Winchesters motel room. He knew about all of the mating rituals of the earth dwellers or earthies as Balthazar so eloquently put it, but this man took the cake for the more imaginative no extremist techniques. He still didn't understand the pleasure derived from such an embarrassing pain, but with the moans that were elicited from the woman beneath the pizza man’s hand, there was obviously something arousing about the situation. The grunts and groans were stimulating to say the least and it would be a lie to say that the tenting in his pants was solely the betrayal of Jimmy's lust; it ignited a tension in the angel as well. A dormant dominating unexplored side that yearned for the experience. The pants felt tight, the pressure offering light friction albeit the uncomfortable pain was the strongest sensation.  
  
There was no time to do anything, he just watched as the hand swung down with a resounding smack, the loud noise that broke up the silence sent shivers down his body straight to his cock that he could now feel leaking against the front of his boxers. He swallowed loudly _. This is sinning Castiel. Sinning!!_ __  
  
His thoughts reverberated through his head. Stop Cas Stop! He clenched his fists in futility his body fully aroused at the scene before him. He started to question the reality of the show, reverting back to the days when he raised Dean out of perdition. A soaring eagle too preoccupied on exploring the unknown world that he forgets to divulge in his base desires and needs. _Yes Cas that's it distract yourself_. Smack the hand hit again. _You can do it_. Smack _. It's fine_. Smack. "Uh," the sound escaped before he could shut his lips, it was visible now, his erection causing the thin layer of cloth to peak in between his legs, he took of his trench coat and placed it over his lap. _See no evil, there is no evil._  
  
The pizza man took of his tie and used it as a cuff. _Why was the pizza man so well dressed?_ Cas felt like he should ask but the words were ripped away in a sigh of yearning thickly laced with the want, the need for his own but more importantly another's hand or mouth.  
  
He was fixated on the tie that constricted his accomplice in his crime of sexual provocation. He looked down at himself noticing the piece of clothing swinging loosely around his neck; would he be able to do this to a lover as well? The question flickered through his mind like the temperamental illumination of a broken light bulb. He wanted to do it.  
  
The pizza man slid his zipper down, Cas mirrored every action. It was heavenly. The relief as his 10 inch cock sprung to life it bounced against the white linen shirt wrapped around his torso. He popped a few of the buttons allowing the cold air of the motel room caress every nook and cranny of his abs. Cas slid his hand across the small ridges of muscle, following the "V" of his hips until he gripped himself, the cold radiating from his hand cause him to inhale suddenly, he watched and mimicked the slow up and down movements, the feather light touches of his fingers, the light flicks of the wrist all coming naturally. He internally praised Jimmy's muscle memory "Holy Shit" the only words managed between heavy panting.  
  
It was rhythmic, the pumping, but short lived. It became erratic his hand uncontrollable in the euphoric haze. He couldn't stop, this action so forbidden only added to his drive "Fu-Fuck" his abs constricted the warmth spreading over his whole body "n-n-no!" The feeling was inconceivable, incomparable as he came over his chest. Jets of cloudy pleasure coated his torso as it heaved in exasperation, his body slacked and shoulders slumped. He was exhausted, his eyelids heavy.  
  
The trench coat that was pooled on his lap was luckily clean, Cas pulled it up to his chin over himself embarrassed at the fact he divulged in the acts that were considered to be tainted and punishable by expulsion in Heaven.

~xXx~

 

Dean and Sam wandered into the room, the repercussions of their hunt plastered across their face even through the facade of joy. Their masquerade feigned, the pretend bond of brotherhood although real through the blood that marked their skin, was only running on the shared ideology to kill or to be killed.  
  
"Hey Cas. Cas!" the southern drawl from his childhood creeping back into his voice. He got no reply only the greeting of silence. He slapped the angels’ leg, in false annoyance. "Come on. Wake Up!!"  
  
"What?" Cas' voice was unusually groggy the remnants of his authoritative tone only lingered like the demands of a small child. He smiled at the man looking down at him; Dean had always had this placating effect on him. That was until the slow dawn of realisation marred his face, he went like a plank. It was the first time in forever that Cas wished for Dean to walk away. _Come on Cas think! Contingency plan, escape route, fucking anything!!_ He had enough juice for teleportation but he just needed the chance to do it.  
  
His belief had wavered in God as of late but he still thanked his blessings when Dean walked into the bathroom and Sam buried his head into the mattress. The giants voice muffled by the sheets "Cas what ar-"  
  
He didn't wait to reply before flying out of the room, into the parking lot of the motel. The cold that prickled his skin alerting him to his degree of undress. He clicked his fingers the evidence of the night before disappearing, he buckled his pants zipping up the front with little effort. The buttons of his shirt took moments to redo and he flung the trench coat over his shoulders to shelter him from the chill that had lingered like a friend in his isolation.  
  
  
Dean stared at the mirror the gaze of loneliness looking back; the solace of his brother did nothing to calm the rattle of his mentality. He didn't need comfort; he yearned for the touch of love... of another. Someone he could be around without worrying about appearances. So when Cas was lying there so helpless with that smell of pleasure and drying semen it took all of his will power to hold back the ravishing, that ached with post-hunt adrenaline. He needed release, even though the hunt had drained him that didn't stop the blood from running to his cock. He pulled down his jeans and started cupping himself through his black tight boxers. His bulge throbbing with the pressure of his palm, rubbing and digging like he was looking for some lustful gold.

He was close already just thinking about wanting to lick Cas clean, he wondered what the older man tasted like, sweet or salty? He didn’t care he just wanted it. His boxers were too tight; he needed the release of pressure and delight. Normally, he’d flick through ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ to get himself off but only one thing swamped his mind tonight “Cas!” He was really close, the angels name edging him ever closer.

“You calle-“ Cas appeared with a whoosh, the fish-decorated shower curtain moving slightly in the supernatural entrance. Dean blushed with exposure; he was sitting on the edge of the bath his legs spread apart, fisting his own cock. Cas gave him no eye contact, blushing as equally red. He was like a lion sniffing and circling gazelle in the wild, but instead of a wild animal on the savannah his meal was the smell of his leaking precum.  Dean looked at Cas, his body hijacked his mind “Please Cas, I need this.” The angel glared at him in disbelief, disbelief but not disgust. He was taking that as a good sign.

Cas got down on his knees and he spread the hunter’s legs as far as possible, he sniffed the scent of man musk and sweat filling his nose, his nostrils flared with excitement. Dean took his hand away, letting, his erection gently bounce in front of Cas’ face. There was one cloudy droplet clinging on to his purple head, the man stuck his tongue out and flicked. It cleanly swiped the pearl off the tip. Dean watched that tongue dart back into his mouth; Cas’ eyes closed savouring the taste. The tongue came out again followed closely by the man’s hand; he pulled the foreskin back while the muscle gently drew circles around the head. He was slowly jerking him whilst licking, his tongue lavishing his dick. It moved sensually yet forcibly sticking it in between the space of foreskin and cock.

His breath hitched with the best blow job he’d ever experienced, the rhythmic switching of hard and soft gradually pushing him towards sexual oblivion. That’s when he looked down; he knew he shouldn’t have because their eyes met. Embarrassing...no. Hot...yes. The flushed cheeks of the older man as he serviced his younger friend, sent shivers throughout his body. His muscles tensed and nipples stood erect. However, that’s when he stopped. Cas thought of something so diabolical so purely good that it was sure to be evil. He remembered the woman from the video not a few hours before. He slid the whole of his mouth around the shaft and then made his way to the small bed of hair at the base, vibrating his throat as he went. “Holy Shit,” were the only words that he could say to express this heightened sensation, Cas was deep-throating him like a pro, tongue massaging the base as his throat tantalised the top. “Cas, cas I-I’m g-going to cum!”

The hunter curled his hand into a fist, grabbing his friend in the process. He shoved the head as far down as it would go, practically all the way. The angel closed his eyes waiting with apprehension, jets of thick, sweet, salty jizz painted his mouth, small strands hanging from the tip to his tongue as Dean pulled out. Cas stood up and kissed the exhausted man, they made out, cum and all. Sharing and swallowing until it was all gone.

“Thanks Cas,” his speech slow and slightly slurred.

“What for?” he questioned the obviously happy man.

“Y’know for this,” he signalled his crotch, were his cock was now limp.

“Oh, I don’t remember saying we were done,” he placed his hand over the drying dick until it was ready for another round.

“What did you do?” he looked down at yet another erection, the need for release igniting once again.

“Angel mojo isn’t all about the mind Dean. It has its other purposes as well.” Cas started to strip, his shirt thrown on the floor with pants and boxers. E then did the same with Dean noticing only the top half of him was clothed. He grabbed his tie and wrapped it around, the other mans hands. Finally he kneeled on the floor, face to tile with his hands spreading his cheeks.

“I’ve been a bad boy, Mr Winchester!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me some questions or see more of what I'm into follow me on karacters-and-kinks.tumblr.com


End file.
